In video coding and other contexts, face detection and tracking may be used to determine whether and/or where a human face appears in a video frame or an image and, in the context of video, a detected face or faces may be tracked across video frames. For example, face detection may be used in human-computer interaction, photo album management, biometrics, video surveillance, automatic focus in camera imaging, image or video search and retrieval, and the like.
Several face detection solutions have been proposed, however such solutions have limitations such as limited accuracy, the inability to run in real-time, high computational demands, and the like. As such, existing techniques do not provide face detection having high accuracy for real-time processing. Such problems may become critical as face detection and tracking becomes more widespread.